Predator and Red
by The Heroes of Olympus Girl
Summary: Wolf and Scarlet's reunion my way. A heart felt sob story.


Wolf

Wolf sent another guard to the floor, a single hit to the neck, crumpling at the feet of Winter. The helmeted head narrowly missing the Princess' jeweled shoes.  
The sharp pain of his recent wounds, throbbing and aching, rippled through his chest. But Wolf ignored it, rolling his shoulders to keep them from seizing up.

A plethora of guards lay sprawled on the luminescent tiles that paved the palace floors behind him, all lying at odd, unorganized angles.  
Jacin paid no attention to the sudden blow, checking the revolver on his pistol while humming an annoying tune, the blonde strands of hair blocking his eyes from view. Wolf could smell the smugness rolling off of him.  
Winter glanced at him with a tinge of fear, flecks of colors dancing through her iris, the three jagged scars hinting at every emotion, her timid demeanor nothing likes Scarlet's fiery attitude. Winter was eerily quiet, talking when she had to, or to Jacin, or to a very surprised Cinder, which made him nervous. It reminded him too much of Master Jael's pleasant silence, where worse horrors were stored in a pretty package.  
But if Cinder trusted her, then he did as well. They were technically cousins.  
Jacin, however, was another story... No matter how many times Winter had told Wolf of Jacin's innocence, Wolf refused to give him the time of day. Jacin had helped Thaumaturge Mira. If he had fought for them before, Scarlet wouldn't have been taken.

Scarlet, his Alpha Female, his star.  
And she was just on the other side.

Wolf had been so lost in sorrow, an endless void, a churning whirlpool. Trapped in his own mind, filled with depression and pain.  
She would have been tortured, to cry for the mercy of death. To not know the impossible questions they asked, and being punished. Maimed, beaten, bloodied and bruised.  
They were the dreams that plagued him.  
She never went away, every corridor of the Rampion filled with the tangible scent of her laugh. Her endearing accent echoing endlessly in his mind. She was so close, yet so far away.  
He had failed her, he was her Alpha Male, her protector, and he had failed. Useless when she had needed him most.  
Part of the reason he had slept in her bunk, where her scent was the strongest, so he could imagine that she was beside him.

Another reason he had trusted Winter? She had saved Scarlet, when she recounted the tale of her day in court, how the only way she could save her would be to keep her as a pet, as a laughingstock in Lunar society.

Now he just needed her to hold on.

Winter fumbled with an chip hidden in a pocket of her satin silver pants.  
Jacin stood next to the door, gun raised at an expectant enemy. Winter swiped the piece of metal, and a chime announced her success.

The menagerie was too beautiful to hold prisoners, dirt and the nectar of the bright flowers mixed together in a concoction of the woods and the rainforest. Albino animals in every cage, majestic and regal, rewarded for their abnormality.  
Winter led them down a earthen walkway, past a silver wolf, and then...

" Scarlet!"

She lay on her side, her normally shining hair dull, her features hidden.

There wasn't any acknowledgement from her, a twitch or groan.

Winter opened the cage, though even calling it that was being generous, more like a pen for a dog. Jacin barred their entrance, keeping unwanted guards out of the way.

Wolf scrambled inside, though he barely fit.

Tears welled up like droplets of blood, impossible to stop.

Scarlet was still unmoving.

Wolf grabbed her, cradling her in his arms. Her left hand had a bandage that was stained with blood, with dark bruises and vicious scratches over her fair skin.

She was so beautiful.

Wolf brushed her hair off her brow, too transfixed to acknowledge that she was whimpering.

Winter crawled in, placing her hand on Scarlets forehead.

" She's worse, a fever now, Her hand must be infected."

Wolf noticed with horror that the Princess was right. Too late did he see her ghostly complexion, the sweat that gathered on her skin like dewdrops in the morning.

With Winter's help, they were able to gently draw her from her captivation.

Head lolling, breathing labored.

Setting her against his chest, he stood, trying to make her comfortable.

" We need to get her out of here, where's Thorne?"

" Right here Canine, do you have her?"

Wolf turned on his heels, Thorne was leaning against a gladiola, casanova features distilled by the relief of Scarlets rescue.

" Where's Cinder?"

" ETA in...right now. Let's get her out of here." Thorne turned to WInter, his trademark grin in full view, he then bowed deeply.

" Would her illustrious majesty wish to board the infamous Captain Carswell Thornes ship?"

Winter blushed, taking Jacin's hand.

" It would please us both." She announced.

"Wolf?" The whisper next to his ear, a delirious question.

Heart pounding, Wolf shifted her weight, trying to find her eyes. They were half opened, unfocused.

"I'm right here...I will always be right here. You're never going to be in harms way again, I promise." His vow made to the one he loved.

" Good." She whispered. Scarlet's eyes drifted closed, head drooping.

She was safe. His Alpha. His star.

His love.

 **Hi! I know Winter is so close, but I couldn't wait. Please review and don't forget to check out my other stories. Ciao!**


End file.
